<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>got a wild-haired side (and then some) by jcp_sob_rjl_lmep</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120770">got a wild-haired side (and then some)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcp_sob_rjl_lmep/pseuds/jcp_sob_rjl_lmep'>jcp_sob_rjl_lmep</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>every last bit of my old man's son [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bruce Wayne is a Good Grandparent, Drabble Collection, Gen, more specifically this is an au drabble connection, warnings will be posted on individual chapters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:14:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcp_sob_rjl_lmep/pseuds/jcp_sob_rjl_lmep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble collection from my Tage Wayne series. Drabbles are not necessarily true to the canon of this series, but instead different ways that events could have gone.<br/>1. Tage meets the family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Todd &amp; Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd &amp; Tage Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>every last bit of my old man's son [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1338274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>got a wild-haired side (and then some)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trigger warnings:<br/>mentions of past rape, past underage non-con<br/>also Ra's being a creep</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Getting into the building had been easy. It was a thought every member of them had had as they fought their way in - a thought they all now wished they had been suspicious of earlier.</p><p>“Remove your mask, Red Hood,” Ra’s called. “I want to see your face…”</p><p>Although the hand holding the gun remained steady, the other trembled, fumbling and slipping over the catches until he tossed his helmet away, revealing a clenched jaw and moisture already falling down his face - tears, his family realized.</p><p>The three of them - Batman, Nightwing, and Red Robin - stood in the middle of the room, between Ra’s and Hood. They had trusted him - had begun moving to secure the villain - when his safety clicked loudly in the large room and they turned to find his gun pointed at Batman.</p><p>“I will be kind,” Ra’s announced. “Speak your last words to your father before you kill him.”</p><p>“Kind? You don’t know the meaning of the word, you fuck-” Hood snarled.</p><p>“I could order you to pull the trigger right now,” Ra’s cut him off.</p><p>Hood’s teeth clacked together audibly, his free hand clenching into a fist at his side. Finally, he said, “I’m sorry, Dad. I don’t want to do this.”</p><p>“You don’t have to,” Nightwing attempted. Hood didn’t even glance at him.</p><p>“Yes, I do. I have a - <em> Ra’s </em>has my -” The words kept choking in his throat.</p><p>Ra’s tutted in mock disappointment, sneering. “Come now, <em> Red Hood</em>, finish your sentence. <em>I </em> have your son, and if Batman does not die tonight, <em> he will</em>.”</p><p>A small part of Hood wanted to smirk at the astonishment painting his father and brothers.</p><p>“You wouldn’t,” Hood said. His voice wavered. The gun did not. He swallowed harshly before spitting out his next words. “He’s as much your grandson as Damian.”</p><p>“What.” Bruce snarled, snapping his attention back to Ra’s - and even still wearing the cowl, it was visibly Bruce, not Batman.</p><p>“How old is he?” Red Robin questioned. It hung in the silence.</p><p>“Six,” Hood admitted quietly. “I was seventeen, and he’s six.”</p><p>“Jason,” Batman said calmly. “If you do not shoot me right now, I’m going to go violently take down the man that has an obsession with having the men in our family assaulted.”</p><p>“Believe me, it’s tempting to let you,” Hood agreed. “But I’m waiting for confirmation.”</p><p>“Confirmation of what?” Ra’s sneered.</p><p>Wired speakers in the corners of the large room squeaked to life. At one time, they had likely been used to play music or sound for events. But now… now they projected one of the best sounds Hood had ever heard.</p><p>“Akhi,” Robin announced, slightly out of breath. “I have him.”</p><p>Ra’s snarled. Hood laughed, humorless, aiming the barrel past his father and beginning to shoot. Without the threat, Batman leapt back into action, Nightwing and Red Robin following to apprehend Ra’s.</p><p>Unfortunately, before they could reach him, assassins began to flood the room, forcing them to let him flee - although Hood managed to clip him a few times before he disappeared.</p><p>Hood used his guns for as long as he could until he finally tossed them to the side with a curse and jumped into the fray, landing by Nightwing. Without hesitation, he hauled back and punched an assassin in the face, Nightwing wincing as the man went down after an audible crunch of bone.</p><p>They were already tired and this wave of assassins seemed endless; eventually, the four of them were back-to-back, covering weak spots and moving as a unit.</p><p>Suddenly, however, moving in sync, the stream of assassins stopped and retreated, leaving behind their unconscious peers, until the four vigilantes stood alone amongst the carnage.</p><p>A shift in the light at the door they had entered through.</p><p>It creaked as Robin stalked through, carrying a child dressed in League robes. He set the boy on his feet.</p><p>“Baba!” The boy cried, running for Jason.</p><p>“Tage,” The name left Jason’s mouth as a sigh of relief as he sunk to his knees, catching him and holding him tightly. The second time, it was a sob. “Tage.”</p><p>They stood in silence watching Jason hold his son close; under any other circumstances, if they were a different kind of family, it could have the potential for awkwardness. Robin passed them quietly, although they paid him no notice, accepting a tired embrace from his eldest brother.</p><p>“Damian, did you know?” Bruce asked. The cowl hung from his neck; he looked pained, tired. Bruce looked more a man than Batman could ever be.</p><p>“He is my nephew,” Robin stated, unreadable. “His mother means nothing to me.”</p><p>Just like that, there was nothing more to say on the matter.</p><p>The ride back to the Cave was silent; Tage had fallen asleep in his father’s arms. When they got back, by unspoken agreement no one else entered the showers until Jason emerged, carrying his son up to the Manor proper without a word to any of them.</p><p>Bruce sent all of his sons up to bed before him; Duke, of course, kept the day shifts as Signal, and therefore also kept one of the most normal sleep schedules out of the entire family; Cass was spending the night at the Clocktower with Barbara.</p><p>Finally, he showered and headed up, doing his usual nightly rounds - stopping by Alfred’s room first to listen to his breathing through the barely cracked door, then up a floor, passing by his own door to check on his children. For once he found Dick, Tim, Duke, and Damian all sleeping at the same time, although Damian had crawled in with Dick.</p><p>Jason’s door was open, which told Bruce that he wasn’t there - Jason was never one to sleep with the door open, never outgrowing the habit of keeping it tightly shut at night.</p><p>Mostly soothed, Bruce sent off a goodnight text to Cass as he headed to his room.</p><p>There he found his wayward child (with a child of his own).</p><p>Jason laid in his bed, on his side, one hand resting on Tage’s back as he hummed softly. Bruce changed quickly, putting on a pair of sleep pants and leaving off his shirt, sliding into bed on Tage’s other side, although there was still quite a bit of bed left in case anyone else came in throughout the night.</p><p>Bruce knew the song Jason was humming - the song his mother had once sung to him, and that he had sung to his own children, that he still sang to them when needed. Hesitantly, he reached out and was not rebuffed when his hand landed in Tage’s curls.</p><p>His grandson - his <em>grandson </em> - was so small even now that Bruce could cup his entire head in one hand.</p><p>“His name,” Jason whispered into the darkness, “Is Thomas Thaddeus John Wayne.”</p><p>He looked so much like the street kid that Bruce had brought home eleven years before that Bruce could weep.</p><p>Instead, he opened his mouth and sang until Jason and Tage were asleep. Bruce could sleep any night. This night, laying with his hand on his grandson’s head, pinky linked with his son’s, he had better priorities.</p><p>
  <em>"You're the reason I'm living</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Oh you carry me through</em>
  <br/>
  <em>All of life's little burdens</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'd be lost without you..."</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again, this is NOT true to canon in this series. Tage actually met the family in the first story (and his mom is NOT Talia as it is in this fic). This is just another way it could have gone. I'm marking this work as complete because I'm not sure if and/or when another part will be up, but be sure to subscribe just in case I do end up posting more.<br/>Downloads are fine but please don't post this anywhere else without my permission.<br/>See you next time, feel free to come catch me on <a href="https://iwillstaywiththemforever.tumblr.com">tumblr</a>.<br/>Love you all :)<br/>EDIT Nov. 1, 2020: I forgot the song lyrics that Bruce is singing. They're there now. (Bobby Darin's You're the Reason I'm Living)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>